La Carta
by N.Tonks.Lupin
Summary: Minarva es una persona sabía, tranquila y trabajadora, nada es imposible para ella; ni siquiera los tíos de Harry impedirán que ella le haga llegar al niño su tan esperada invitación a Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos por diversión. _Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

 ***** _ **Color: Dorado - sabiduría, claridad de ideas y riqueza**_ *****

 **~1991~**

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en su escritorio revisando la lista de alumnos para el siguiente ciclo escolar, entre ellos, y después de 11 años, se encontraba el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. Con una sonrisa en el rostro tomo una de las plumas encantadas que escribían las cartas a los niños, y con su propio pulso escribió la carta a Harry.

Días antes de enviar la carta a Privet Drive, se pasó por el Callejón Diagon para ir al banco. Una vez dentro de Gingotts, fue a la bóveda de los Potter con la llave que le dio Albus, e hizo que los duendes contaran 2 veces la riqueza de Harry -había vigilado 10 años a los tíos del niño y eran la _pero clase de muggles que podría imaginarse_ , podían haber recibido una carta sobre el saldo y haber hecho que se cancelara la cuenta; no obstante, al preguntarle al duende, este dijo que no enviaban cartas a personas no mágicas y de mala gana la llevó a su propia bóveda. Poniendo ella también mala cara, tomo su dinero y pidió dejar al banco. Mientras bajaban por la interminable mina, el duende prendió el acelerador máximo con el fin de hacerla pasar un mal rato.

Una vez en el piso, el duende la despidió con una risa malévola en el rostro:

-Espero que haya disfrutado su visita, Madame.

McGonagall se giró a verlo y respondió:

-Con cualquiera menos tú, este banco sería honorable. – sacudió su túnica y salió del lugar.

El Callejón se encontraba bastante vacío, sin embrago, Minerva sabía que en cuanto llegaran las cartas a los niños, el lugar se invadiría de almas revoloteado por las tiendas, sobre todo, en la librería; no lo pensó dos veces y entró a Whizz Hard.

\- ¿Qué hay, Minerva? ¿Has acabado todos los libros que recientemente te vendí?

-Hola, Will – responde la mujer -, sí, he de aprovechar el tiempo libre de niños. – dijo y miró a su alrededor en buesca de una nueva lectura.

El anciano, rio por lo bajo.

-Tengo tus encargos, amiga mía. -la bruja bajó la vista y con una sonrisa se acercó al hombre- Creo que eres la mujer más sabía que he conocido, ¿sabes? Albus es sin duda el hombre más sabio del mundo mágico.

Le tendió una bolsa llena de libros sobre hechizos antiguos que la bruja había pedido hace dos semanas, Minerva pagó la cuenta y regresó al castillo; mientras caminaba sobre uno de los pasillos apreció Peeves, el fantasma bromista del colegio a quien McGonagall no toleraba.

-Te lo advierto, Peeves, me lanzas una de tus bromitas y te pego a la pared con un hechizo que _si_ sirve para fantasmitas como tú – advirtió Minerva con su usual voz severa.

El espectro soltó una carcajada mientras la bruja caminaba hacía su oficina pasando junto a él.

\- ¡Ni quién se meta con la leona-gatita de Hogwarts! - carcajeó

-Te lo advertí… _¡Pejomato!_

El fantasma salió disparado al techo sin poder moverse y ella entro a su despacho para empezar a enviar las cartas tranquilamente.

UUuUu

Una semana después, al haber enviado la última carta, una lechuza entró como loca por la ventana de su despacho y rodó por su escritorio arrancando varias hojas del libro que leía.

\- ¡ _Siffle_! ¡¿Cuándo será el día que puedas volar derecho y con calma?! – gruño McGonagall.

La hechicera movió su varita para reparar el libro y se acomodó sus gafas mientras que la lechuza, agitada, chillaba y caminaba por todo el escritorio tratando de decirle algo. Ella, al no entender nada, se transformó en su habitual gato.

\- ¡No quisieron la carta! – le decía la lechuza. – ¡La rompieron! Traté de llevar otra, ¡pero la tiraron antes de que el niño la abriera!

\- ¡¿No aceptaron la carta?! – maulló la gata.

\- ¡No! – gritó la lechuza y perdió la calma a la vez que se ponía a volar por todo el despacho y chillaba.

Minerva sospechaba algo como eso, los tíos de Harry no iban a dejarle las cosas fáciles al niño… sin embargo, para que Minerva McGonagall perdiera la calma se necesitaban diez mil varitas apuntándole… y aun así estaría tranquila. Necesitaba pensar, pero Siffle no ayudaba en nada; desesperada espero a que su objetivo de acercara y saltó ágilmente sobre él.

\- ¡Silencio! El silencio, me encanta, Siffle y los sabes. – Le gruñó antes de volver a su forma humana. – Llama a toda la lechuzería, todos llevarán cartas… Harry vendrá a Hogwarts… así tenga que colgar a su tío de lámpara.

Para que Minerva McGonagall perdiera la calma debían pasar cosas imposibles… pero para ella, nada era imposible.


End file.
